There are several prior art methods that describe metallizing of foam substrates (e.g., Pat. Nos.: 6,395,402; 5,151,222; 3,661,597). Different methods have been used to metallize foam for various applications such as EMI shielding etc. Pat. No. 6,395,402 discuss the metallization of copper/nickel for EMI applications. While the adhesion of the metal to the foam may be good, the process cannot produce a good silver coating due to the difference in deposition rates of copper versus silver. In addition, these materials do not provide any-microbial activity as copper/nickel do not provide anti-microbial properties. The other patents listed produce rigid foam that cannot be used in a medical/anti-microbial application(s) or as a flexible filter.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method of metallizing foam that is capable of using silver. Also what is needed is a method of forming a foam material that has anti-microbial activity. Additionally what is needed is a method of forming a foam material that may be used as a filter and having anti-microbial activity.